1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing L-threonine by means of fermentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been devised for producing L-threonine, including a method in which a mutant belonging to the genus Brevibacterium or Corynebacterium which is resistant to .alpha.-amino-.beta.-hydroxyvaleric acid (AHV) is used (see Japanese patent publication No. 26,708/70).
In the known methods for producing L-threonine by fermentation, the yield of L-threonine is not satisfactorily high. There is therefore a continuing need to improve the yield of L-threonine in its commercial production.